Herbalism
by VaultEscapeArtist
Summary: Warden Aedan Cousland is poisoned and Morrigan and Alistair go off in search of herbs with which to cure him.


**Herbalism**

**Dragon Age: Origins**

**Morrigan/Alistair**

**Written for bshea2015**

**Summary: **_Warden Cousland is poisoned and Morrigan and Alistair go off in search of herbs with which to cure him._

Aedan Cousland tore off the stopper to his wineskin and took a long, relieving drink. Behind him Alistair and Morrigan were finally catching up to their newly appointed leader. Aedan could hear them bickering again and he ground his teeth together. Would they ever _stop_? If it was simply sexual tension causing these bloody arguments Aedan would have gladly given them some privacy, but he somehow doubted even that would help.

Aedan stood, watching them approach and stomped down hard on a still twitching darkspawn skull. "It's about damn time," Aedan said grimly. "I had to fight these monsters all on my own, not that I'm complaining."

"Darkspawn?" Alistair asked, reaching for his sword.

"Just a few stragglers," he assured them both. "It's been taken care of. What were you two doing back there anyway? Arguing about the color of the sky or something else equally as unimportant?"

Morrigan sniffed. "This fool was asking about my mother. A topic I do not wish to discuss."

"I was simply curious. She did save us back in-"

"Ostagar," Aedan finished for him. "Got it. I'm all caught up now. Now, can we move this along before-" With a surprised grunt, Aedan stumbled forward and fell, his eyes glowing a light blue. An arrow protruded from his back, having found its way through a chink in his heavy armor.

Morrigan took her staff and electrocuted the remaining darkspawn archer before turning back to Aedan and Alistair. The almost templar was removing Aedan's armor. Once that was done Morrigan pushed Alistair away and inspected the wound. She was able to remove the arrow, but that provided them with little relief. "Tis poisoned," Morrigan observed, inspecting the arrowhead. "Though it is one I am familiar with."

"Poison?" Aedan asked. He rolled his eyes and laughed weakly. "That's a new one. Haven't been poisoned yet."

"Nor have I." Morrigan replied, digging around in her pack.

"Yes, we're all very surprised by that," Alistair said sarcastically. "Who would want to poison _you_?"

"Can you stop insulting each other and focus on the real issue here? The possible death of your respected, handsome leader seems like it should take precedence."

"Hmm." Morrigan bandaged the wound. "That will help for now, but what you need is an antidote. Luckily for you there are the herbs I require in the woods surrounding us. You both wait here and I shall-"

"Oh, no you don't. How do we know you'll come back? I'll accompany you," Alistair volunteered, standing up.

"You truly think I would abandon you both so soon? We have barely spent a day together." Morrigan glared at Alistair. "You'd rather we leave our leader unprotected?"

"I can handle myself-"

"That poison will soon leave you helpless," the witch answered abruptly. "Let me go on and Alistair can stay here and keep any enemies at bay."

Alistair didn't look comfortable with that, which Aedan understood. If Aedan died, it was left to Alistair to lead them and save Ferelden from the Blight. Leading was not Alistair's strong point. As far as Aedan could tell, corny jokes were Alistair's strong point. The Warden whistled and his mabari came charging to his side. "Here, boy," he said and looked to Morrigan. "Be quick and take Alistair with you. My mabari will watch over me."

Morrigan rolled her eyes over the sound of the dog's happy barking. "You are probably better off that way. Come, Alistair. Ask about my mother again and the Warden won't be able to stop me from electrocuting you."

"Just don't _kill_ each other, please?" Aedan requested, sighing as the two vanished into the trees. "Maker." He scratched his mabari between the ears. "Good thing I have you, right, boy?"

A squirrel skittered along the path and just like that Aedan's mabari was gone, chasing after the small mammal. "This treachery is ironic, considering I have raised you from a pup to be absolutely loyal." Aedan laid his sword across his lap and prayed that Morrigan didn't do anything _too_ unnatural to Alistair.

"Tis wise of him—keeping the more intelligent of his pets beside him," Morrigan was saying as she knelt down to study a plant.

Alistair scoffed. "Are you implying that the _dog_ is smarter than I am?"

"Your having to ask what I meant only proves my previous statement to be correct."

The ex-templar gritted his teeth and glanced about him. "What sort of herb are we looking for?"

"One that will ease the Warden's passing. There's no cure for that poison. I'm looking for something that will end it for him quickly. Otherwise it will be messy." Morrigan began cutting off a few leaves from the plant. "I hope you are ready to end the blight yourself. You will be the hero of Ferelden in about...oh, about twenty minutes."

Alistair was silent as he watched Morrigan mash the plant remains into a dark green paste. When she finished and looked up, Alistair was sitting on the ground, emptily staring past her. "Fool, get up. I'm done here." When he failed to respond Morrigan jabbed at his chest plate with her staff. "I was only joking, Alistair, there is no need for such obvious _drama_."

"Lead an army. Me. Lead an army. All those people following _my_ orders. I...I can't. Oh, I'm sweating. I can't _lead_. Maker, they're all looking at me-"

The witch abruptly took a step back. "You must be _joking_."

"_I thought I told you not to kill him!" _Aedan didn't ask for much. He really didn't. "Look at him! His eyes are glazed over!"

"He is simply...catatonic. That is all." Morrigan distracted Aedan by smearing the green paste into his poisoned wound. "I _may_ have told him you were going to die, but it was all in the spirit of fun."

Aedan groaned and rubbed his temples. "Your definition of fun disturbs me."

There was a helpless moan from behind them. "I can't _lead_."

Aedan slowly turned to Morrigan and glared until she relented, throwing up her hands an walking back to the road. "Fine! _I_ will be the one that spoon feeds him!"


End file.
